yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Hibiki Tachibana
Hibiki Tachibana is the main protagonist of the Senki Zesshou Symphogear series. She is the owner of the Third Classified Relic, Gungnir that once was Kanade Amou's relic however the one she used was just a fragment of Gungnir. Later at the end of Episode 12 in Season 2, she regained Gungnir from Maria. Etymology :Tachibana (立花) - Means "Standing flower". :Hibiki (響) - The term Hibiki means a sound, a ring, or an echo. Used as a verb, it can mean to resound/resonate. Appearance Hibiki has dark orange eyes with short cream coloured hair fastened with two red clips on either side of her head. She is most often see wearing the uniform of Lydian Music Academy. Hibiki has a scar on her chest in the shape of a 'forte' from when Kanade's Gungnir fragment pierced her chest on the day of the Zwei Wing Concert. In season 3, she wore blue and white striped bare-shoulder shirt with a yellow Suspender-like short, a pair of gold sport shoes. Her height stated to be 157cm, and her B/H/W is 84/57/86. Personality Hibiki is a kind-hearted, cheery person though a bit aloof sometimes. Her hobby is helping others and she loves food. History Two years ago, while attending a Zwei Wing concert, she was nearly killed by the Noise, barely surviving thanks to the sacrifice of Kanade, who taught her never to accept death. Years later, when she becomes cornered by the Noise, she sings the same song she heard Kanade sing and ended up gaining Symphogear powers due to a fragment of Kanade's armor that entered her body that distant day: a fragment of The Third Relic - Gungnir. However, since it was only a fragment, she possesses less armor compared to the original and has no weapons or Armed Gear, but she is able to defeat most Noise with her fists. When she becomes really angry, she sometimes enters a state of frenzy. Biography First Season Hibiki is first seen in Episode 1 in picture in front of a grave. She is presumed to be dead as Miku visiting her grave. In a flash back to two years ago, Hibiki is seen standing in front of a stadium of a Zwei Wing concert on the phone with Miku. Miku is unable to make it and Hibiki exclaims in surprise as Miku had invited her. She is later seen buying glow sticks from a booth with the Zwei Wing logo on them. As she walks into the concert hall she smiles in amazement at the stage. Hibiki activates the glow stick as the concert starts and waves it in the air excitedly. As the Noise attack and the people flee Hibiki stands in her spot watching the two singers fight the Noise. A collapse of the stage causes Hibiki to fall to the ground and injure her knee. As the Noise approaches her Kanade jumps in and saves her, telling her to run. She gets up and limps away however as she does a fragment from Kanade's Gungnir pierces her chest and almost kills her. Kanade runs to her and tells her to open her eyes. She does and Kanade proceeds to sing her Zesshou. Hibiki witnesses Kanade's death and falls unconscious. She next wakes up when they are performing surgery on her, realizing that she is still alive. Back in the present Hibiki is seen singing the Lydian Private Music Academy Anthem. She is then scolded for bringing in a stray to class. Afterward she is in her dorm room on the floor as she talks about how tired she is. She then runs over to a table and picks up a magazine with Tsubasa Kazanari on it and remembers that her CD goes on sale the day after. As she thinks Hibiki pulls at her shirt to look at the scar she gained from the day of the concert two years ago, she continues to think and ponder about what actually happened two years ago as the news had reported something much different than what she had witnessed. Later that night she is seen sleeping in the same bed as Miku. The next day as Miku reads the news report she is seen eating and hastily stands as Tsubasa passes by. She is nervous as she comes face-to-face with the star as Tsubasa points out the rice stuck to the side of her mouth. Later in the day she whines to Miku how Tsubasa probably thought that she was a weirdo and the latter replies that she is right to think that. Miku reminds her that Tsubasa's CD goes on sale that day and Hibiki tells her that it is a status symbol. She is then seen running down the street to a store to buy her CD chanting a mantra to herself, however when she gets there she sees nothing but the black Carbon dust, a tell-tale sign of Noise. She hears the scream of a little girl and goes to save her. They run away from the Noise and jump into a river and later find high ground to hide out. However Noise soon gathers around them, singing she activates the Gungnir fragment inside of her, fusing and changing her system. --- (Episode 1) Episode 2 starts with Hibiki staring in surprise at her new Symphogear, she begins to sing and and protect the little girl by jumping off the roof. However due to her lack of experience she is unable to fully control her high distance jumping abilities. As the Noise attack she realizes that she can in fact destroy the Noise with the use of her new Symphogear. Tsubasa arrives and tells her to protect the girl as she goes off to fight. Hibiki stares in amazement as Tsubasa effortlessly destroys all the Noise. However a larger Noise comes to attack them and Tsubasa saves them. After the battle Aoi hands Hibiki a warm drinks in which she gratefully accepts and drinks. She then transforms and falls, spilling the drink, Tsubasa however is able to catch her. Hibiki thanks her and tells her it is the second time Tsubasa has saved her, in which she expresses confusion. Hibiki then mentions leaving as Tsubasa stands in her way to prevent such. She is then cuffed by Shinji and escorted to the Mobile Disaster Response Corps. She is then told by Shinji to hold on as the elevator drops, she is heard screaming. As they arrived she finds that Genjuro has thrown a welcome party for her, much to her confusion and surprise. Ryoko then asks for a picture and she declines on the ground of it would be depressing since she is handcuffed. She then asks how they knew her name as she has never met any of them. She later thanks Shinji for removing her handcuffs. As the do introductions Hibiki asks them to explain everything that had happened earlier. She then screams in dismay as Ryoko asks her to take her clothes off. She then returns back to her dorm room and Miku expresses much concern over her lateness. Hibiki then watches the news about Tsubasa's possible overseas debut. As the lay in bed Hibiki thanks Miku as she is the only one who would worry about her. She then hugs her and tells her that she is the sunshine that warms her. She then falls peacefully asleep. The next day she is seen being called "Bikki" by Kuriyo and begin invited to Flower. However she declines as she is busy that afternoon. After they leave Tsubasa comes to retrieve her and handcuffs her again. She is then informed by Ryoko that her check-up results were fine and there was no permanent damage. She then asks them to explain how she got that power. Genjuro and Ryoko both explain to her the workings of relics and she recalls her activation of Gungnir. However as they continue to explain Hibiki tells them that the entire explanation went straight over her head. She then realizes that she didn't have a relic in which Genjuro shows her the X-rays with her injury from two years ago. The fragments of the Gungnir that belonged to Kanade were too close to her heart to be removed and just left there. Ryoko told her to think of it as a parting gift from Kanade. She then asks if it really needs to be kept a secret, as Genjuro tells her that she needs to and she thinks of Miku. Hibiki then agrees to use her Symphogear to fight the Noise; she then goes out to speak to Tsubasa. As she speaks the Noise alarm goes off as Noise have been detected. As Tsubasa leaves to fight Hibiki tries to go too, however Genjuro stops her as she is not ready, she leaves anyways as she has the power to help people. Hibiki tries to help Tsubasa and tells her that even though she might've gotten in Tsubasa's way she wants to fight together. However Tsubasa then raises her blade towards her. --- (Episode 2) Episode 3 Hibiki tries to reasoning with Tsubasa thinking that she misunderstood, however Tsubasa knew what she meant and refuses to fight alongside her. She demands that Hibiki prepare her armed gear, however Hibiki cannot understand as she does not know what and armed gear is. Tsubasa tries to attack Hibiki but Genjuro comes to her protection and deflects Tsubasa's attack. As Tsubasa is helped up by Genjuro, Hibiki states that she knows that she is useless right now, but she will try to replace Kanade. This angers Tsubasa and she slaps her. She is later seen with Miku as her phone goes off, telling of a meeting with the Response Corps. As Miku questions her and offers to cover for her she promises not to fall behind on her reports. Hibiki struggles with undressing and Miku helps her. At the meeting Genjuro asks her about her knowledge of Noise, to which she replies that she only knows what the news and school tells her. She then receives her first business card from Shinji who she now knows is Tsubasa's manager. As she comments that it's scary to think that someone was sending Noise toward them Ryoko comforts her. As she ponders why they had to wage war Ryoko starts to display some of her sexual tendencies at Hibiki. The next day as they sing the school anthem Hibiki spots Tsubasa and stops singing, leading to her being scolded by her teacher. Later on as she writes her report Yumi and Kuriyo are feeding her. As the girls leave to play badminton Miku stays behind to help her. Later that afternoon Hibiki turns in her report that the teacher allowed an exception for. As she exclaims in excitement her teacher tells her to quiet down. Since now she can go watch shooting stars with Miku, Miku runs off to get their bags and Hibiki comments to herself at how fast Miku is. Her phone rings and she answers. She calls Miku and tells her that something had come up and she had to leave. She transforms and begins to fight the Noise as she waits for Tsubasa to arrive. She fights aggressively and angrily as she had to break her promise with Miku. Her bestial side starts to emerge as she tears apart the Noise. It disappears as a Noise attacks her and she chases after it. Looking at the sky she sees a shooting star. However it turns out to be Tsubasa. As she tries to speak with her Chris appears, clad in the Nehushtan Armor. --- (Episode 3) In Episode 4 Hibiki tries to stop Tsubasa from fighting Chris as she is human like the two of them. The two however both yell at her and is pushed aside as Chris attacks. While she watches the two fight, Chris summons Noise to attack Hibiki who runs away. As she is caught by the Noise Hibiki continues to watch the fighting, as Tsubasa and Chris move on to fight in the area around the clearing Hibiki tries to call for an Armed Gear, however it doesn't form. Later Tsubasa sings her Zesshou and allows Hibiki to be freed from the Noise. After the effects of Tsubasa's Zesshou subsides Hibiki runs towards her and trips just as Genjuro and Ryoko shows up. At the Hospital she is sitting in the waiting room as Shinji shows ups. He gives her a drink and tells her about Tsubasa and Kanade's sacrifice from two years ago. As Hibiki understands the sacrifices that Kanade and Tsubasa made, she understands that it must have hurt Tsubasa when Hibiki said she wanted to fight with her and cries. On the roof of the school Hibiki thinks about Tsubasa and Miku approaches her. Having noticed that she has been very solitary lately Hibiki starts to ramble and Miku takes her hand. She asks Miku to give her breathing room and she thanks Miku as she agrees. Miku then tells her to remain herself, as she doesn't have to change and is irreplaceable. Miku then asks her if she wants to watch the Lyra Meteor Shower and offers Hibiki her phone. However, due to it being a cell phone video, Hibiki is unable to see the meteor shower at all, causing them both to laugh at the absurdity of it. She is then seen at Genjuro's home asking him to teach her how to fight. As he agrees and asks her about action movies. Together they watch movies and train; she also goes out singing with her friends and eats a lot more and watches the sunset with Miku. --- (Episode 4) At the start of Episode 5 Hibiki is once again training with Genjuro. As she focuses a punch she knocks the punching bag off the tree branch sending it into the koi pond. She is next seen with Genjuro after her training, after Aoi gives her a drink Hibiki apologizes to Genjuro for the question and proceeds to ask him if there were any other methods of fighting Noise that do not require the help of young high school girls. As Genjuro tells her about the secretcy of the Symphogear Hibiki realizes that she hasn't been very mindful of that. Aoi reassures her that leaks were also part of their jobs. Having listened to the entire explaination she then asks about Ryoko, in. which Genjuro informs her that she had gone to the Government building. After Ryoko returns and everyone is informed on the movement of Durandal Ryoko sends her home to get rest, where she is scolded by Miku for being gone the entire day. She apologizes quickly before running out with a bag in hand. Later as she sits in in the 2nd Division's headquarters Hibiki opens up a news paper which contained a picture of Tsubasa with false information about her hospitalization. Shinji appears and the two talk before Hibiki runs off. Later she is seen with a group of agents as Genjuro briefs them on their mission. As they drive Hibiki calls out to Ryoko as a portion of the bridge crumbles. After the car is flipped over Hibiki retrives Durandal and tries to run with Ryoko to keep it safe however an explosions forces her to ground. As Ryoko defends them Hibiki transforms and begins to fight, however she trips due to the heels on her Symphogear and breaks them off, allowing her easier movement for fighting. As she fights she displays that the training she has undergone had been effective and now fights the Noise much more easily. She is caught off guard by Chris and is kicked to the ground as Chris tries to obtain the Durandal. She knocks Chris out of the way and grabs a hold of Durandal activating and restoring the relic. Her beastial side begins to emerge and with the use of Durandal causes massive damage to the plant. Later she wakes still holding Durandal and Ryoko fixing her appearance. --- (Episode 5) Hibiki is seen training on a track with Miku in Episode 6 as she recalls the events with Durandal. Later on they are in a bath together as Hibiki apologizes for dragging Miku along on a Sunday morning and comments on Miku's track experience. When Miku brings up her change Hibiki admits she never intended to. She agrees to treat Miku to food at Flower later on as repayment for dragging Miku along. While at Lydian she is on the phone with Shinji who was tied up with another assignment. She accepts as she sees Miku waiting for her. Hibiki declines her offer and apologizes before running off. Later on she is seen holding a bouquet of flowers as she visits Tsubasa. Upon seeing the room in disarray she assumes that Tsubasa was kidnapped and questions if Tsubasa is okay when she shows up. Later on after the room is cleaned Hibiki is folding some clothes as Shinji had asked her to talke care of Tsubasa for him. Hibiki tells Tsubasa that she percieved her as someone who did everything perfectly. As Tsubasa asks for the reason why she fights Hibiki answers that she didn't really know, as helping others was kind of a hobby. And speculates that she possibly is fighting because of the concert two years ago. As she wanted to be useful to someone at the very least. As they speak on the rooftop Hibiki recalls the many events since becoming a Symphogear user as she explains her thoughts. As she runs off Hibiki receives a call and meets up with Miku, the two are attacked by Chris. Transforming she saves Miku and leads Chris away from Miku. Away from Miku, Hibiki begins to list off things about herself as she tries to get Chris to talk, not wanting to fight. She tries to materialize an Armed Gear but is unable to and comes to the conclusion that is cannot form one she could channel it into her punches. --- (Episode 6) Hibiki is still trying to reason with Chris in Episode 7 as she doesn't want to fight. Hibiki is beaten back by an angry Chris before and after Chris transforms. She runs from the attacks before being protected by Tsubasa. As Tsubsa and Chris fight Hibiki jumps in the way and destroys a Noise that was aiming for Chris. She is caught by her after landing. Later after a check-up with Ryoko Hibiki stumbles slightly and is caught by Ryoko. After the check up she thinks about Miku briefly before Ryoko pokes her chest, near her heart and is informed about Gungnir's fushion to her tissue. Hibiki returns to hers and Miku's shared dorm to find Miku reading, as Hibiki tries to speak to her Miku expresses her anger at Hibiki for keeping secrets. The next day Hibiki spaces out in class as she stares at Miku and the teacher picks on her. At lunch Hibiki asks to sit with Miku who ignores her. Hibiki chases after Miku after she runs off. She finds Miku on the roof and aplogizes for all the secrets. --- (Episode 7) Hibiki is speaking to Genjuro about a Noise attack in Episode 8, in which she learns that Chris had also been in that area and had been fighting them. She worries for Chris before hanging up and finding that Miku wasn't in class. Later on Hibiki is on the roof wondering about Miku before she sees Tsubasa. The two talk and Tsubasa tries to cheer her up. Hibiki argues back to Tsubasa that instead of a song of distruction her songs had been what had saved her two years ago. Hibiki also finds Miku in an abandoned building cornered by a giant Noise. As the Noise reacts to sounds Hibiki isn't able to transform without putting them in danger. As Miku distracts the Noise Hibiki transforms to find Miku and the Noise, thinking back to the conversation that they just had. Hibiki destroys the Noise and saves Miku before having her transformation canceled. The two make up and take a picture together. Later that night the two are once again sleeping in the same bed as Hibiki playfully pretends to fall asleep quickly. --- (Episode 8) Hibiki shows Miku around the secret base in Episode 9 before she sees Tsubasa and introduces Miku to her, she comments that it was weird to have Miku in the base with them. Hibiki becomes exited about hearing Ryoko's epic tale of love and assumes that it was an amazing fairytale with princesses and knights. She swears to one day get secrets out of Ryoko. After Ryoko leaves Hibiki proposes that they all go on a date. The next day Hibiki having overslept causes herself and Miku to be late in meeting with Tsubasa. During the date Hibiki swears to win the toy that Tsubasa wants for her, who comments that she was getting too into the game. And exclaims that the game was rigged and wants to transform and wonder if her anger will finally summon and armed gear. At the Karaoke place she expresses excitement about singing with a real popstar. The next day she is given a ticket for Tsubasa's upcoming performance at the same stadium where she was attacked. The night of the concert Hibiki is once again running late as Noise start to appear she gets a call from Genjuro and asks to fight alone as she wants Tsubasa to be able to do her show. She comes to Chris' aid and the two fight together. --- (Episode 9) A day later, Hibiki is seen with Miku in Episode 10 as they walked out of a room. She immediately stop walking to listen as soon as she heard the Lydian School Choir singing their school's anthem. Later on, Hibiki is talking to Tsubasa and Genjūrō via transmitter. Hibiki reassure Genjūrō that Ryoko is fine for she's like him which Tsubasa contradicted saying that Ryoko doesn't have any power nor fighting ability. Afterwards, Hibiki talks about Kadingir with Tsubasa, Genjūrō and Ryoko. Closing the transmitter Hibiki informed Miku about their subject of conversation before she was called again to respond in a Noise attack. Hibiki left Miku after saying that the latter is her sunshine and she'll always come back for her. Hibiki was dropped off by a Helicopter and fight the Noise together with Tsubasa. The two was joined by Chris who came for their aid as Genjūrō stated. She help Tsubasa and Chris to settle their argument and formulate a plan of attack in the midst of the battle. After fighting, Hibiki hug Chris before she receive a call from Miku saying that the Lydian Music Academy was under attack. --- (Episode 10) In Episode 11, Hibiki. Chris and Tsubasa arrived at Lydian Music Academy which was already destroyed. They saw Ryoko transform into Finé . Hibiki asked Ryoko if everything was a joke and Ryoko answered her by telling what happened to the real Ryoko. Hibiki and the two fight Finé to the point that one of them (Chris) sacrifice herself to stop Finé and Hibiki cannot do anything but to watch. In Episode 12 Hibiki got angry, from what happened to Chris, to the point that she went berserk and relentlessly attack Finé and Tsubasa. She was stopped by Tsubasa using shadow weave and return back to normal when Tsubasa destroyed the Kadingir. Lifelessly, Hibiki was attacked by Finé and she didn't even defend herself. She regained her fighting spirit when she heard the Lydian Academy's Hymn being sung. Hibiki activated her hidden power which manage to restore her, Chris and Tsubasa's strength. Hibiki, together with Chris and Tsubasa in Episode 13, fought Finé and demolish her plan. She, along with Chris and Tsubasa, fly to the moon to stop the falling moon, Fine's last resort plan, saving the Earth. Later on, the three was considered dead. However, on a later day, the trio emerged again, having just faking their deaths to avoid complications. Second Season Hibiki was first seen fighting Noise along with Chris as they protect the Solomon's Cane and handed it over to John Wayne Vercingetorix (Dr. Ver). When leaving to see Tsubasa's performance, the two was held back as the Noise attack the facility where they left the Solomon's Cane was attacked by the Noise. Later on, Hibiki was seen riding helicopter together with Chris and was in shock as she saw a black Gungnir. They arrived at the exact time Tsubasa was cornered and began helping her. --- (Episode 1 - Episode 2) Third Season Hibiki and the rest returned to season 3. They first appears to be saving a shuttle from crashing due there's still pilot, and Nastassja's remaining which is very precious to Maria, Shirabe and Kirika. They successfully saved the shuttle all the way down from K2 Mountain. Later on, passed 3 month, she and Miku went to school as she saw Chris she wanted to give Chris a warm hug instead, she got a hit and complained by Chris. She also greeted Shirabe and Kirika who also enrolled to their school since 3 month ago. --- (Episode 1) Abilities & Powers Activation Song Hibiki owns the Gungnir relic as a fragment inside of her, as a Symphogear user she has the ability to fight Noise with the use of the anti-noise armour that clads her in battle. As an "Attuned" she can use the Power of Song (歌の力 Uta no Chikara?) to summon her armed gear to fight. Since Hibiki's relic is but a fragment of the Gungnir relic originally owned by Kanade, Hibiki does not have access to the lance Armed Gear characteristic of other Gungnir users. However, she does not need the lance, as her Armed Gear as described by Genjuro Kazanari is her own hands. This appears to gradually become more literal, as by the time of Season 2 she is able to transform the gauntlets that would normally detach to become an Armed Gear into more powerful weaponized forms. Because she does not use an Armed Gear, Hibiki is the only character who does not have names for her attacks. Hibiki uses martial arts learned from training with Genjuro, combined with channeling the energy normally used for an Armed Gear into pistons created out of her gauntlets to produce extremely powerful punches. Hibiki can also use the pistons in her boots to leap very far distances at fast speed. By the time of Symphogear G Hibiki's increased control over her armor allows her to utilize rockets instead of pistons, eliminating the drawback of needing to manually pull the pistons back for each punch and giving her a wider array of attacks. However at the end of G Hibiki no longer has the shard of Gungnir in her chest due to being purged by the Shen Shou Jing. However, Maria gave Hibiki her Gungnir to replace it which she uses in a normal manner as a necklace to transform and fight. Attacks *''' Synchrogazer-Attack.png|Synchrogazer 2016-05-11 18'43'36.png|Vitalization 2016-05-11 18'50'38.png|S2CA - Trist Burst Swan Song 2016-05-11 18'47'33.png|S2CA - Trist Burst 2016-03-10 19'57'20.jpg|Rainbow-hued light being produced ScreenShot Story12 - S2CA Hexa Conversion!.jpg|Hibiki and Maria working together to perform Hexa-Conversion 2016-05-13 22'51'09.png 2015-11-06 22'14'22.jpg|Rainbow-hued light released by Hexa-Conversion 2016-05-11 18'56'16.png|Glorious Break Synchrogazer : This is a technique that was used by Tsubasa, Chris and Hibiki using the complete Relic, Durandal. Most of the power in this attack was from Hibiki, but Tsubasa, Chris and Hibiki's friends helped keep Hibiki grounded to her real self and they contributed to the attack. *'''S2CA Tri Burst : An attack introduced in Symphogear G, serving as a combination attack between Hibiki, Chris, and Tsubasa. The energy from all three singing their Superb Song at once is channelled into Hibiki's right hand, with the harmony of the three songs cancelling their harmful backlash and resulting in a vast tornado of rainbow-hued light. **'S2CA Hexa-Conversion' : An augmented version of the S2CA Tri Burst used by all six Symphogear users in Phase Rubeda of the Ignite Module. The combined Phonic Gain produced by all six of their Superb Songs, along with the song used by Carol Malus Dienheim, which on its own is equivalent to seven billion Superb Songs, is used to allow all six of them to unlock the X-Drive. **'Unnamed S2CA Art ': An augmented version of S2CA Tri Burst which uses Kirika, Shirabe and Maria as well as all 7 billion people on Earth, producing enough combined phonic gain to unlock the X-Drive of all six Symphogears, which together ram into the target as a bright lance of rainbow light. *'Vitalization' : A six-member combination attack accessible only in X-Drive, which forms a pair of large arms out of Gungnir and Airgetlam's armor components that deliver a combined punch fuelled by the energy of all six Symphogears. *'Glorious Break' : A new attack introduced in Symphogear GX, it is transformed by gathering all of the armed gear and energy of the remaining SYmphogear users and transfered it to Hibiki's. Then it takes form of a large mechanical gold fist with aurora-hued light which is the energy. It is destructive enough to break through Carol's Sol=Niger. Quotes *"へいきへっちゃら!"/"Fine, totally fine!" - Hibiki's motto. *"この こぶし も ! 命 も ! シンフォギア だ !!"/"This fist and this life are Symphogear!" - Shortly after punching a Noise before transforming. *"知ってますか、翼さん？お腹空いたまま考えてもロクな答えが出せないってこと/Do you know, Tsubasa-san? You can't get a good answer on an empty stomach" *"みんなが歌ってるんだ……だから……まだ唄える、頑張れる……戦える!!/Everyone's singing... that's why... I must continue to sing and work hard... and fight!!" *"最速で！最短で！真っ直ぐに！一直線に！！" / "Quickest and Shortest! Direct and Straight!!" *"生きるのを諦めないで" / "Do not EVER give up on your life" *"I'm not the only one fighting. I wanted to use the power of Symphogear to help others, but that was my conceit. I'm not the only one giving it my all. Everyone else is too! You can't save someone with just your own power. That's why, on that day, Kanade told me not to give up living. Now I finally understand her words! It's not out of survivor's guilt that I want to save others. It's because that was Kanade's dream! And ever since then, I've been carrying on in her place!" *(To Finé) "That's right. Wherever, whenever your next life may be... Please pass on this message for me: You don't need strength to unite the world. We can become one, beyond the limit of words! Even in the future, we can join our hands in unity! I won't be there to tell them myself. But you can, Ryoko!" *(To Finé) "But before I can entrust the future to you, I must protect the present!" *(To Miku) "I'll stop it somehow. I'll be right back. So don't give up living!" Trivia *Hibiki's battle song genre is Celtic music. *She is the only user with no personal named attacks. *Her birthday is on September 13. *Her bloodtype is O. *She's never had a boyfriend in her life. *She is a big fan of Zwei Wing. *Her favorite food is rice and rice. *In a flashback in the second season, it is revealed that she lived with her mother and grandmother. *In Hibiki's flashback in Season 2, Episode 2, her house is covered with messages possibly stuck on by the public/neighbours. The messages translates to death threats and orders to 'go away and never come back'. These threats are due to the fact that Hibiki is the sole survivor of the Noise attack during Zwei Wing's concert. *In Season 2, Hibiki could touch the Noise in human form just before donning the Gungnir because she had begun to fuse with the Relic. *Because of her fusion with the Gungnir fragments, use of the relic later became very dangerous... *In her berserk mode, Hibiki is stronger than Nephilim. *Maria's Gungnir can respond to Hibiki's call. *She is the only character who sung along with Kazanari Genjuro. *Although she is the user of Gungnir, she has never materialised it in weapon (spear) form, because she strongly believed that weapons only hurt people and it is not necessary. It wasn't until Season 2 Ep 13 before she finally gained the ability to materialise the spear in X-Drive mode. Most likely because the Gungnir that Hibiki was using was not the fragment inside of her, but the Gungnir that Maria used. Maria's Gungnir was a completed relic, and thus could use the spear form at a fully operational capacity. *Hibiki uses Miku's name (未来), which is also read as "mirai" (future), in her battle songs. *Hibiki's birth date falls in September 13, which coincidentally the same day of Kaixa Day, a meme of Masato Kusaka/Kamen Rider Kaixa, where fans celebrated his notoriety of being the most hatred character of the Kamen Rider 555 (Kaixa's activation number is 913). Another coincidence is that Aoi Yuki was once a child actress whom appeared in that series as a childhood version of Mari Sonoda, the supporting protagonist of that series who is Masato's crush, trying to annihilate anyone that tried to get close to her, including the series' protagonist Takumi Inui/Kamen Rider Faiz. *What is probably not a coincidence is that shortly after the end of GX, Aoi Yuki went on to be the voice actor for Yurusen, an orange and white spirit who is a main character in the new series Kamen Rider Ghost. *Hibiki is the only one who hasn't defeated an auto-scorer. **Although she has fought 2 of them in episode 5 but got defeated. *She develops her own Armed Gear near the middle of the last episode in Season 3 . The Armed Gear is developed when she absorbs the X-Drive energy from the Armed Gears of other characters into Gungnirs Armed Gear ( Kanade's Armed Gear ) *The ribbons that her Symphogear gained in Season 2 did not spontaneously appear. They actually were part of the wings that her X-Drive had at the end of Season 1. *Her Relic is the only one that changes its shape upon entering X-Drive, resembling a butterfly with its wings spread. Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Attuned Category:Symphogear Series Category:Symphogear G Series Category:Symphogear GX Series Category:Feature Articles